degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi Forever/Queensland Floods
At the moment right now in Queensland, Australia, parts of the state (the size of Germany and France combined) are flooded. The floods were a result of Cyclone Tasha which brought heavy rain to the areas affected thus resulting in the flooding. As of today (12/1/2011 or 1/12/2011 depending on where you live), there have been a total of 12 deaths and at least 67 people confirmed missing, with grave concerns for 18 of them as they live in the areas where rivers continuously peak. The first death was reported on 29th November 2010 when a woman drowned. A few weeks after, 5 people died exactly the same way. Nine people died being caught in rapid currents and twelve died in other circumstances. The death toll is believed to rise to at least 15 or more overnight. If anyone here is concerned about my wellbeing, I am not affected by the flooding in Queensland however the Cyclone did bring some heavy rain down to Victoria, though not enough to cause river banks and dams to overflow. My reasoning for making this blog post is just somewhere where people who are concerned can ask questions (as I know it hasn't received extensive news coverage overseas), say their wishes or prayers for those affected or dead. Whatever you say will be greatly appreciated by Queenslanders and Australians all around the nation. :) Also, if you have some spare money on you or your parents have some money they'd wish to donate, please visit the website http://www.qld.gov.au/floods/donate.html and look for the 'International Donations' section if you are from overseas or otherwise follow the instructions required for whichever method you choose. 'UPDATE: 13/1/2011 or 1/13/2011' *The death toll has risen up to 14 in a matter of two hours. *12 more people have been reported missing plus the additional 67 currently missing. *The Australian Open and Roger Federer have decided to hold a 'Rally for Relief' to help the current situation. All proceeds made from the tickets sold will go directly to the Queensland Flood Appeal. *Teenager Jordan Rice died whilst trying to help rescue his brother from the flood waters. His mother died the same day. He was 13. Jordan was one of my friend's Alex's good friends so, as a message to him, I'm so sorry for your loss, I can't imagine what it feels like to lose a best friend to something tragic. Rest in peace, Jordan, you loved music and drawing, I could only ever picture what you could've been. You perished a hero and in Alex's eyes, you were the best friend he could have ever had. *A body of a male person was discovered in a creek taking the official death toll to 15 people. *The number of people missing has decreased to 61 however, there is still concern for 12 of the people reported missing. *A Facebook page has been set up dedicated to the missing persons/animals in the floods. http://www.facebook.com/pages/Missing-personsanimals-QLD-Floods/101387229936718?v=wall *Premier of Queensland Anna Bligh has announced the first death in the state's capital Brisbane. A 24 year old man was checking his fathers inundated property when he was sucked down a storm drain. *The death toll is expected to rise as rescue and search teams finally make their way to smaller towns. *A bull shark was spotted swimming down a road near some shops in Ipswich. 'UPDATE: 14/1/2011 or 1/14/2011' *Goodiwindi, a small town in Queensland is bracing for its highest ever flood record to date. The MacIntyre river is expected to peak at 10.85 metres this afternoon. *Flood levels in Brisbane have dropped slightly. *In Victoria, a small town called Carisbrook has been evacuated as they have experienced their third flood in five months. *Parts of Western Victoria and country towns have received up to 100mm (3.947 inches) of rain overnight. *Continuous rain has caused the Yarra River in Melbourne (where I live) to overflow. The entire walkway as been swamped by the water and up to 80 houses in Melbourne and a popular pub have been warned that they could be inundated as the water continues to flow into the city. *Every single 'Rally for Relief' ticket has been sold out in under 24 hours. *At least over 70 towns and 200,000 people have been affected by the floodwaters. *There is expected to be billions of dollars damage caused by the floods and it could take possibly more than a year for the entire situation to be put to rest. *The WTA and ATP tour have both agreed to donate $10 for every ace served during the Australian Summer of Tennis. *3 suburbs surrounding the city of Melbourne have been forced to start evacuating as there are fears of the houses being submerged in water. *55 people are now missing. The death toll still sits at 15. *The Victorian towns affected are currently being evacuated at the moment. No sign of the flood heading where I live as of yet. *The rain has finally stopped in Victoria. The forcasted weather here is meant to be sunny tomorrow and the following week. 'UPDATE: 15/1/2011 or 1/15/2011' *Queensland's floods have now officially lasted for two months. *16 people have been confirmed dead from the horror stretch of the capital Brisbane to Toowoomba. *There are warnings that the flood death toll could possibly double as there are currently 20 people still missing with grave fears for 12 of them. The last time the search and rescue team looked for a missing person, they ended up 80km (49.7miles) away from where they were last reported and dead too. *The Yarra River has peaked and if it continues to rain here in Victoria, especially in the city area, the river will overflow and flood the surrounding areas that consist of high-end businesses, office buildings and hotels etc. *65 people of Rochester Hospital in Queensland has been evacuated as the river has peaked and flooded the surrounding areas. At least 200 buildings in the district and 80 percent of the community is underwater. *2000 people have been evacuated to higher ground in Victoria. *Hundreds of people have turned out to ride with Lance Armstrong in Adelaide, South Australia to raise awareness for the Queensland Flood Appeal. 'Facts on the flood:' *The area affected by the floods is approximately 4x larger than that of Hurricane Katrina's aftermath. 223,000 square metres compared to that of 1,000,000 square metres in Queensland. *This is the worst flood Queensland has experienced since 1973 where the rivers peaked just below 5 metres. water03-600x400.jpg water08-600x400.jpg water10-600x400.jpg water13-600x400.jpg 600suncorp-600x400.jpg 509642271-600x400.jpg pat-rafter-arena-is-a-big-pool-245292.jpg horse_16isbq6-16isbqt.jpg parkbench_16isbq6-16isbqt.jpg chopper3_16iq0v5-16iq10k.jpg chopper4_16iq0v5-16iq10l.jpg brisbane.jpg brisbane1.jpg 229864-jordan-rice.jpg|Jordan Rice, you will forever be remembered a hero Category:Blog posts